


The Deer, the Herd and the Lion

by Hailspirit



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, akashi - Freeform, furi, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailspirit/pseuds/Hailspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fanfic about an omega deer named Furi and a alpha lion named Akashi. (may not be continued 
            </p></blockquote>





	1. The Deer

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, this is my first fanfic so I might not have done this so well >~

Furihata loved running with his herd of omega deer on most days. The peaceful whistle of the wind as he galloped and the consistent thing of hoof beats reminded him of his beloved kin. 

But today was not one of those days. Furihata's needing was near. He could sense the imminent gush of his omega scent which will attract all the alphas in the vicinity. He shuddered under the warm cover of his duvets. He was terribly afraid of that prospect. Even though he had heard stories of gentle alphas who sate the omega properly and with care. There were also dark stories told over a slight fire in the omegas' dining hall. Stories of alphas who held no regard for the omega's feelings and needs. The delicate process of mating and cleaning up would be desecrated totally as these alphas would heartlessly use the omega's body for his own pleasure and taking no heed of the poor omega's physical and mental conditions. He had seen his senpais' tears and broken bodies as they crawling back from a failed mating. He shivered violently. He didn't want to go out and face the harsh world but--

"Furi? Furi, we need to go. The flash floods will be coming in very soon. It'll be too late if we wait for after your needing." Hyuuga's voice rang out in the empty room. "Furi, come out from your bundles of sheets and morph into your deer form. We really need to go. You'll be right in the middle of the herd, you don't have to worry much. Our herd scent should prevent your omega scent from becoming overtly obvious." 

"Hyu--hyuuga senpai, but--but, I'm scared. I--I---" Furihata stuttered.

"You aren't even coherent anymore. Relax Furi. Our herd will take care of you. Now morph." Hyuuga said firmly.

"O--okay--yy." Furihata stuttered again as he untangled himself from the haphazard tangle of covers and stepped down from the bed. When he had a firm footing on the bedroom floor he morphed into his deer form. Brilliant sparks of light covered his body as both unadulterated pain and liquid pleasure filled his soul. A svelte little deer with a brown coat the exact colour of his hair stood in the place of the man. 

"Good." Hyuuga said as he morphed into a slightly bulkier black deer. He led the way down the corridor to the door as Furihata followed him with slight trepidation. Hyuuga nudged the slightly ajar door open with his head. He glanced back at Furihata once before stepping out of the home. 

Oh gosh, I'm going outside. Oh gosh. Furihata panicked mentally as he took a small step forward. It--it'll be okay--y, Hyuuga senpai promised--


	2. The Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to kaleidoscopicly for beta-reading :D

"He's still asleep? But it's already past noon. How lazy." Akashi's slightly opened eyes glinted dangerously when he heard the aggreived voice of one of his subordinates. 

The blue haired one, Daiki. He's new. I believe he just fully matured and had just decided to seek out my pride. Since he's here, he should abide by the rules. That will not go unpunished.

"As a fellow pridemate, he should have been up and about at the same time as the rest of us. What right does he have to laze around like this? I'll go kick him awake." 

"Pridemates", they called themselves. How could that be? After all, he was far superior in all matters, exceeding them in every single possible area. He was their emperor, not their pridemate. He thought derisively. Kick me? Did he just? He laughed silently in his mind, he would enjoy punishing him very much. He began plotting the best way to punish the blue haired dolt. 

"Aomine, if you want to be killed in the most gruesome way possible. I would appreciate if you would get out of the house so you don't get bloodstains and body parts all over the place. They are a real pain to clean." The green-haired subordinate said carefully from the sofa in the far corner, eyeing the dolt with distaste.

That would be wise of him. Shintarou, he has been with me for sometime. I can see that it is paying off from his astuteness. Though, that disobedience cannot go unpunished. Hmm, should I do a vivisection on him? 

"Hmmph, what's so special about him anyways? He's just another shifter. Why must we be so..!" Before Daiki managed to complete his sentence, a pair of bright red scissors flew towards his face. Out of sheer dexterity, he bent swiftly to the right and managed to dodge the scissors skillfully. The pair of scissors lodged itself firmly in the back wall. "HOLY! DUDE, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Daiki shouted in shock. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Shintarou said calmly. 

"ARE YOU SAYING THIS IS NORMAL?" Daiki screeched. In the short moments that he took to say those foolishly loud words, Akashi had seemingly materialized in front of him. "Daiki. Firstly, you do not shout this loudly in my house. Secondly, you have disrespected me and I will not stand for that. You will have to be punished. Thirdly, the only people I allowed to look directly into my eyes are my servants." Akashi said calmly. His dichromate eyes carried in them a deadly glint promising a painful retribution for any disobedience. 

A mysterious force suddenly pulled Daiki down and he fell down onto his bum. He tried to stand up desperately but that same force held him down firmly. He tried to protest vehemently against this ridiculous treatment but for some reason, words would not be formed with his flapping mouth. 

"Good, I prefer the silence. Now, you will proceed with me to that room over there." He said curtly as he wrapped his long fingers around the handle of the pair of scissors. As he was about to pull the scissors out, he scented a faintly sweet fragrance in the air. 

Hmm? It smells really.. delicious, it makes me ravenous for something. But at the same time, it feels like a soothing balm onto my senses. It's almost as if I can't be callous when I scent this delightful deluge. I should check this out. Strange, none of the others seem affected by it. 

"We will continue this later, I seem to have something urgent to attend to." Akashi said as he released his firm grip on the scissors. He strode swiftly towards the door without a backward glance. Opening it, he walked out into the noontime heat. 

"Is he always this temperamental?" Daiki wondered out loud. The room remained fairly silent as its occupants continued with their activities and ignored him blatantly. 

That dolt. Shintarou sighed mentally. He's going to have a hard time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support and I really appreciate that you took the time to read this. Do feel free to leave comments haha :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments :) (and also if I should continue)


End file.
